


Beautiful Melody

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You are working as a waitress at Oswald`s club and you have had a huge crush on him for so long. You don`t think that Oswald knows about it but oh, how wrong you are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by batgirl 208 (Sorry, it wasn`t able to gift this to you). I hope you will like it.

It was another busy night at the club and you were working the bar after a rather stressful evening waitressing the tables at Oswald`s. Usually, your shift ended with that, but tonight one of your co-workers asked you if you could take her shift and you had agreed. Although, right now, you started to feel just how tired you were as you stretched your arms and yawned. But you couldn't complain too much, though, when the source of your reason for staying, just limped passed the bar with a smug grin on his face.

Oh, what that smirk did things to your body! Things you were quite shocked over and let's not talk about the images you had in your mind of what your boss would do to your body…

A blush flushed your face and you quickly looked away, not wanting him to see just how red you were. But, of course, Oswald didn`t notice. He just walked passed without even seeing you. And why would he? Why would he notice a shy girl like you? A girl who no one ever noticed or people simply ignored. Why would he be any different? Him with all his power, why on earth would he see a simple girl like you? For so long now, you've had a crush on your boss and he knew nothing about it.

But, oh, how wrong you were. Of course, Oswald had noticed your eyes on him, the way you blushed and talked so nervously whenever he spoke to you. And he felt the same, how couldn't he? Oswald loved the way you bubbled out your words when you were nervous, he loved how you blushed so hard and the way your eyes gazed upon him so shyly. Oh, if only you knew the things he wanted to do to you. He wanted to lick every inch of your body, to worship every luscious curve of your female form and to savor the sweetness of your taste. And he had a perfect plan to do this. Right now. Tonight. 

***

“Hey ____! Boss wants you to bring him a bottle of wine and two glasses.” 

Butch approached you with a smile and his words instantly swirled around in your stomach.

Two glasses? TWO GLASSES?!!

The sting of jealousy that hit your gut completely overtook your body and you could feel just how flushed your face was when you stared at Butch in disbelief. Oswald was having...company?!

“Y-Yes, of course, Mr. Gilzean. Right away, Mr. Gilzean. I will just go down to the cellar and get a wine bottle and then I get two glasses and take this to his office and…” You rambled nervously without breathing and you hated yourself for it. Butch smiled kindly and placed a warm big hand on your arm.

“Hey, relax. Penguin ain't gonna eat you, I promise. However, you better watch out for his short temper. But you already know that.”

Somehow, his words didn`t calm you at all. Yes, you had seen up close just how short his temper could be, you thought when you remembered the time that guy booed his mother's singing. You had been serving drinks at a table only a few meters away when Oswald attacked him with a broken bottle. 

“And Penguin isn't in his office. He is in one of the rooms in the back. Number 5.” 

You stared at him with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what he was saying. You remembered all too well what those rooms in the back had been used for when Fish was running the club and you blushed both in anger and embarrassment. Was Oswald...entertaining a girl in one of those rooms?!

Clenching your fists, you murmured an “Okay,” before you hurried away to the basement, eager to get away from the prying eyes of the people around you as tears started to burn behind your eyelids. Finally, downstairs, you let go and let the tears wetting your cheeks. How...how could he do this? You slammed your hand against the wooden shelves in the cellar as you grabbed a bottle.

Then it hit you just how ridiculous your thoughts were. Of course, he could do it! He didn`t even know how you felt for him, and even is he did...He would rather have a beautiful and gorgeous woman under his touch than...you. 

You wiped the tears away with the back of your hand and swallowed those thoughts, hid them deep inside your heart and tried your best to ignore them by putting on your best fake smile as you left the cellar. After you collected two glasses in the bar, you walked the long distance towards the back rooms with a hammering heart inside your chest. 

As you closed in on room 5, you could actually hear your pulse roaring in your ears and you felt dizzy as you suddenly forgot how to breathe. 

Oh God...how were you going to be able to do this? To see the woman he had inside there...that...bitch! Who was probably already half naked inside there, stripping off her clothes for your Oswald…

YOUR Oswald!?...Stop it! He is not yours! He never was and he never will!

You took a deep breath as you stopped in front of room number 5 and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” You heard his raspy voice from inside and it sent a pleasant shiver down your spine, as always. 

You opened the door and kept your gaze on the floor as you walked inside. The door shut closed behind you with a creak. 

“I have the wine for you, Mr. Cobblepot,” you whispered shyly as your eyes browsed the room and you frowned when you only saw your boss sitting on an armchair next to a small round table, his legs crossed as he glared at you.

Where was the woman? Was she in the bathroom? And why did he look so angry at you?

“What took you so long?!!” he spat as he stood up and limped closer to you. Red with confusion you frowned as Oswald halted right in front of you, glaring into your eyes as his nose almost touched yours. You swallowed thickly and blinked nervously. 

“W-What do you mean? I-I went right after Mr. Gilzean told me to get the wine and then I came here. M-Maybe Mr. Gilean didn`t tell me right away and - “

Oswald raised his hand to silence you and pursed his lips. “Please, miss ____. Spare me your excuses!! Now, pour me some wine.” He went back to the armchair and took a seat again. Baffled, you stared at him, unable to say a single word. 

Excuses?! They weren't excuses. That is what happened! You wanted to say that, but the words got stuck in your throat. The last thing you wanted, was to enrage him further. 

“Of course, Mr. Cobblepot,” you whispered and placed the glasses on the small table, opened the wine bottle and started filling his glass, all while his piercing bright eyes fixated on you, studied your every movement, every breath. 

You blushed again and your hand started shaking from his intense gaze. 

Oswald smirked. Oh, how he loved seeing your pretty face painted in that beautiful pink shade. 

“S-Shall I wait to pour the wine for your...lady friend?” 

Oswald frowned, “What friend?” 

Your gaze snapped up and looked confused at him. “Uhm...I just thought...with the two glasses…”

Oh, how embarrassing! You wanted to sink through the ground. 

“Oh, that...that one is for you, my dear.” he crooned and smiled impishly. 

Wide-eyed you stared at him. “W-what?” Your heart beat faster and you took in a trembling breath as your breathing became warm and erratic. Oswald stood up and faced you once more. This time, he cupped your cheeks in his palms and you couldn't tear your gaze away from his piercing ones. 

“My dear, don't you think I haven't noticed how you look at me?” 

Your eyes grew even bigger at his words. Had?...Had he noticed? “What do you mean?” you asked and avoided his gaze as though you tried to deny it. 

“Don't deny it, my sweet dove. I feel the same.” His breath stripped your ear as he leaned in and whispered in your ear and you shuddered, your pupils full blown from his words.

“You do?”

“Yes. For so long now, I have longed for you. To feel your naked skin against mine, to worship every part of your body.” he husked as his lips brushed against the warm skin on your neck. 

Oh God! A scorching heat rushed your body and pooled between your legs from his light touch. He wanted you? Like you wanted him? That...That couldn't be true? Righ? You were just dreaming. A wonderful unbelievable daydream. 

“Y-You have?” You dared to ask, despite the fear to wake up from this sweet dream. 

“Yes, I have. Come, my dear.” Oswald took your hand in his and lead you to the big king size bed and your heartbeat grew impossibly faster with each closing step towards the bed. 

Was this really happening?

As Oswald settled down on the black silk sheets and patted the seat beside him, you blushed anew when you understood just how true it all was. Carefully, you sat down beside him and shyly looked down on your lap. Oswald grasped your chin and tilted your head towards him and his dilated, blue-green eyes roamed your body with lust and he leaned into your ear with a smirk.

"Touch me." he murmured hoarsely.

You looked at him with big eyes, so keen on trying not to displease him. Your trembling breath met his lips and your fingers were digging into your palms when you finally dared to lean in. Slowly, you hands rose to his cheeks, one lingering on the side of his neck, the other holding the side of his face. The moment your lips connected you tensed and goosebumps appeared on your smooth skin. His mouth was soft on yours and you were baffled at how good it felt to kiss him. 

Oswald's eyes were fixated on your mouth as you leaned in closer and closer. Such plump kissable lips that looked so deliciously soft. Oswald could feel himself hold a staggering breath when your cold palms embraced his face and your lips finally met. A trail of shivers ran down his spine but then he felt you tense and immediately thought he'd done something wrong. 

Wasn't his appearance appealing enough? Did you feel repulsed by the sensation of his lips against yours?

But right now he didn't care. Too good was the feeling of your lips that softly massaged his. Too good was the throbbing in his dick to be ignored. He got lost in his own desire and his lips got demanding, forceful as he nibbled on your lower lip before he sucked it into his mouth.

He released it with a sly smirk and a wicked glare before he leaned in to nibble on the sensitive skin on your neck. The pulsating in his erection only got worse and he husked in your ear once more.

"Touch. Me."

You couldn't help but sigh in pleasure as Oswald began to nibble on your neck. The feeling of sensation immediately spread itself through your whole body. 

_-Touch. Me-_

His tone was suddenly so demanding and you were surprised, your mouth hanging open, eyes half lidded as your hand began to move towards his crotch, your heart still rattling in your chest. Trembling fingers reached their goal and began to massage against his pants. 

Your lips brushed his once more and your shoulders were tense. 

Oswald’s hips jerked when your hand cupped him through the pants and a trembling moan slipped his parted lips when you slowly began to massage him. Your lips brushed against each other again and Oswald closed his eyes when his bottom lip pursed tightly over yours. How sweet this sensation was, so gentle and almost loving. But he needed more, he felt greedy and hungry, he wanted everything you had to offer.

Oswald’s shaky hand gently groped your breast and his member grew to its full size when he felt your nipple hardening under his touch. Once again his desire took over and he desperately started tugging on your blouse, wanted nothing more than to feel your naked skin under his hands. A deep growl rumbled in his throat when it wouldn't come off.

"Take this fucking thing off!" he grunted against your lips.

You held your breath and tensed. You were almost shaking but you actually began to take your blouse and skirt off. Seconds later you sat beside him in nothing but your underwear. Shyly you looked up to him, feeling so exposed under his hungry eyes. 

Oswald took a shaky breath upon seeing you in only your lingerie and suddenly that streak of confidence was washed away. He was shaking and his heart wouldn't stop pounding like crazy. But still...he simply couldn't resist the urge to touch you. His gaze was fixated on the cleavage of your bra as his trembling fingers lightly danced over the outline of your bra.

"God you're beautiful," he said in a hoarse voice before he leaned down to leave a trail of soft kisses on the exposed skin of your breasts. His words and gentle kisses caused a warm prickle in the pit of your stomach and you moaned sweetly. Slowly his lips moved up to tend your throat with feverish kisses and he moaned against your skin when you contained your gentle massage on his hardened length.

Oh God! He needed more...so much more. His dick was throbbing so hard it hurt and he bucked his hips against your hand. Oh God, he couldn't take it anymore!

"P-Please...I need more," he groaned breathlessly against your throat.

More? He wanted more? 

You blushed even harder when you understood what he meant and at the feeling of his hard length pressing against your hand. You leaned in and shakily began to unbuckle his belt with both your hands. When he looked up at you, you couldn't tear your gaze away from him. You blinked at one another, the tension between you growing thick. Why did this feel so fragile? So tender? Your noses touched and your eyes fluttered when you finally began to pull down his pants. 

You breaths met and it was as though little sparks were tugging at every inch of your skin. 

"Could you maybe...use your mouth?" Oswald asked in a whisper that came out with a shaky breath.

His following words made you shudder intensively. Your... Your mouth? 

"Of... Of course," you whispered, still looking deep into his eyes before you placed one, soft, lingering kiss to his awaiting lips. Slowly, you began to move down to his crotch, your face soon being on the same level as his boxers. Your hand ran over his bulge and before you lost your nerve, you gently pulled down his underwear and took him into your mouth. You let out a hot breath and began to move your head up and down, trying to fit as much inside of you as you could. It all felt so dirty and new. His noises created another wave of goosebumps that washed over your body. After quite a while you looked up at him and released him from your mouth. Your big eyes met his. 

"D- Does it feel good? Shall I continue?" Your voice was shaking slightly. 

"Oh God! Yes...It...it was incredible." Oswald panted. "But please...if you continue, I won't last very long." 

He met your big eyes staring up at him and he smiled warmly as he graced your jaw with his thumb and index finger.

"Undress for me. I wanna see all of you,” he rasped with a smirk.

You fluttered your eyes as you gazed upon him and you swallowed a nervous lump before you slowly stood up and began to undress in front of his burning gaze. Soon your underwear landed on the carpet and you revealed your curves to him. You felt so exposed and decided to try and avoid his gaze as long as he was staring at you like this. 

Did he like what he saw? 

Oswald followed your every motion with wide eyes as you let your underwear fall to the floor. Then his gaze fell upon your breasts, your hard nipples practically begging to be touched and Oswald felt his dick twitch at the sight. His eyes dropped lower down between your legs and he licked his lips when he saw your naked sex

“I want to touch you,” he murmured and placed his hands on your hips, squeezing firmly into your skin and you could feel the tingling wet heat pool between your legs. 

You blinked and clenched your fists. "Y- Yes, of course," you muttered, his words sending rather unexpected shivers down your spine. 

Oh God, how could his words alone be so arousing?

Shakily, you placed each knee on each side of him on the bed, your breath trembling and mouth slightly agape. Your bare warmth was hovering over his hardness and you looked at him with wide eyes, your hands softly placed on his shoulders, your breasts brushing against his chest. Right in this moment you felt like a deer that was caught in headlights. 

Oswald swallowed hard as his eyes now were fixated on your breast right in front of him and a trembling hand gently cupped one of your breasts. Oswald felt your nipple stiffen further under his touch and he moaned before he leaned down and engulfed your other nipple into his eager mouth, causing you to gasp and tense incredibly hard.He flicked his tongue over the hardened bud as his hand moved down to cup your wet and heated sex. You bit your lip and held your breath before you let out a quiet moan and your breasts were rapidly rising and falling when he suddenly began to massage your heat. Oswald started circling his fingers over your clit and he released your nipple to nibble your neck as his fingers worked faster.

"You're so wet." he murmured hoarsely against your skin. "I...I want to taste you."

His words made you flinch and your eyes widened as warmth rushed into your cheeks. He... He wanted to taste you? Did he mean what you thought he meant? 

You had been blushing before but by now your face must have been glowing as you looked deep into his eyes, your mouth agape. "U- Uhm, you... you mean...?" There was a pulsating feeling between your legs and you felt like butter in his arms, slightly losing your grip on his shoulders, the warmth that radiated off your body being ever so present. 

"You mean you'd like to..."

Your nose brushed against his.

Oswald bit his lower lip when he met your gaze and your noses touch. When you then said those words in such a shy manner, Oswald felt a more intense throb in his dick than he ever felt before and beads of sweat formed on his temple. He could only nod before he lifted you off him with a grunt and pushed you down onto the mattress and you gave a huffed noise of shock when he made you fall back on the bed

Standing beside the bed, he stood there for a moment as he felt his body heating up. His blue-green orbs slowly wandered over your curves as his chest was heaving heavily and his erection twitched hard. Oswald shrugged off his blazer and then unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Then he stepped out of his pants and boxers that were still around his ankles before he removed his shoes and socks until he finally stood naked before you.

Your eyes widened as he began to undress, your arms loosely placed over your chest, as if to hide your breasts with your shy manner. His clothes dropped to the carpet and soon he stood naked before you, his length throbbing slightly. 

Oswald couldn't wait anymore, too tempting was the woman lying before him, looking so shyly up at him with those big eyes. He placed himself on his knees between your legs, ignoring the pain in his leg with a frown. He lifted one of your legs and slowly kissed his way up your smooth skin. Then he did the same to the other leg until he reached the curve just between your thigh and sex where he softly nibbled on the sensitive skin. Oswald could feel the heat radiate from you and he could smell your arousal, it was simply intoxicating.

Before you knew what was happening, Oswald lifted your leg and began to kiss you in ways that made you feel electric with wonder. 

“Oswald.” you breathed softly and bit your lip.

"You taste so good." he murmured hoarsely before he licked a long trail over your wet folds, earning a gasp from you. Oswald smirked and parted your folds with his fingers and found the hidden bud underneath. Slowly he flicked the tip of his tongue over it before he took it between his lips and sucked hard. A stunned gasp escaped your lips and you were nearly groaning, your voice thick with helpless lust. 

Your legs seemed to be trembling by now.

The sweet little moans and groans that eluded your lips spurred Oswald to continue pleasuring you and he pushed a finger inside your wetness as he continued to lick your clit. The feeling of your warmth clenching around his finger as he pumped in and out of your tight hole, made his now leaking cock twitch painfully and he knew he probably couldn't take this much longer.

Oswald slowly moved up over your body, leaving soft kisses on your heated skin as he continued pumping his finger inside you. When his mouth reached the crook of your neck, he added two more fingers and pushed them in knuckle deep and moved at a faster pace.

"Cum for me." he murmured against your skin and pumped even quicker.

_-Cum for me-_

Oswald's words pierced through you and you shuddered, goosebumps building all over your skin. Not much longer you came all over his hand and the redness in your cheeks got even worse. The noises you were making were entirely new to you and you didn't even dare to look him in the eyes, that was how embarrassed you were. He seemed so keen on pleasing you. Your legs were trembling and you didn't know what to say or do, completely baffled when the waves of bliss hit you. Your chest was quickly rising and falling and you desperately tried to catch your breath. Suddenly you craved his closeness, his lingering kisses, his breath on your skin... Your wishes were so overwhelming and sudden and before you could stop yourself, you reached out and held the sides of his neck. Seconds later you were kissing him deeply.

Oswald`s eyes widened in surprise when your lips suddenly touched his but soon he relaxed and moaned into your mouth as he kissed you fiercely back. His hand left the warmth between your legs and moved up to gently massage your breast. Softly he nibbled on your lower lip and suddenly he felt his dick twitch expectantly.

"T... Take me." The words escaped your lips before you registered that you were even speaking. Your legs were wide for him as you lay on the bed, looking nervous. "Take me... Oswald...Please."

Oswald met your lustful gaze as his body was hovering over yours, his hardness throbbing against your entrance. Your words sent a wave of lust through his body and he bit his lower lip when his name was spoken by your soft and pretty lips.

Oswald leaned down and kissed you as he slowly pushed through your moist folds and easily slipped into your wet hole and you gasped incredibly loud as Oswald slowly began to enter you, the sensation nearly overwhelming He buried himself deep inside you and grunted lowly at your tightness. Oswald stayed still there for a moment, letting you adjust before he released your lips and slowly started bucking his hips, moving in and out of your wetness.

"Oh fuck! You're so tight." he husked and grabbed your thighs to lift your legs before he pressed his weight against your body. You wrapped your legs around his waist and Oswald buried his face in the crook of your neck, gently biting down on your skin as his thrusts quickened.

"Oh ____, you feel so good..."

It was strange, the way the sound of your name in his mouth made you feel and you shivered in a pleasant way when he buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

"Ahh!" Your moans became almost high pitched and squeaky. Your breaths mingled with one another and you wrapped your arms around him. His warm body over you gave you this strange sense of... safety? You couldn't find the words but you couldn't help but enjoy what was happening. 

Oswald could hardly believe the devouring sensation that washed over him as he kept thrusting deep inside you. The sensation that this was right...like it was meant to be.

Oswald lifted his head from its place at your neck and looked down at your flushed face. How beautiful you looked as you sang your pleasured melody for him.

For him...

Yes, it was for him you moaned so sweetly. It was because of him that you made those noises that slipped past your parted lips. That thought made him want to pleasure you more...make the whole world know you belonged to him...that you only sang so beautifully with him.

Oswald leaned back and squeezed your hips as his thrusts became a little deeper a little faster. He threw his head back in rapture and groaned. God! You felt so incredibly good around him, they way you clenched him so tightly. 

His deep and forceful thrusts inside you brought you right to the brink of orgasm and it wasn't long until you cried out your pleasure as you came with a sudden thrust from him and for a moment you thought she was going to faint, the waves of your orgasm washing over you. Oswald came right after you when you inner walls clenched around him and he spent himself deep inside you.

“Oh God! That was incredible,” he murmured breathlessly and collapsed on top of your tired and panting body, his nose buried in the crook of your neck and you laced your fingers into his soft hair and smiled happily. 

“Yes, it was.” you spoke softly and Oswald raised his head and leaned on his elbows as he gently brushed a stray of hair that had fallen down on your face. 

“I love you, my sweet dove,” he whispered with a warm smile, his bright eyes gazing lovingly into yours. 

You met his gaze and smiled shyly as you whispered, “I love you too, Oswald.”


End file.
